Valentine Cards
by Nick-kun
Summary: It's a quick one shot I wrote for my 'friend' that is a girl, for valentines day . And she's telling me to upload this so what the hey. T for safety.


Inuyasha Story

Kagome dropped her heavy backpack and thrusted herself onto her bed.

_That hotheaded, stubborn, selfish IDIOT!_ She started in her head, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of strangling the dog boy she almost reluctantly called her friend.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era…

"I can't believe you told her that!" Sango yelled as she restrained herself as best she could from choking Inuyasha.

"What! I don't want to be a part of a stupid lovey-dovey holiday! I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha huffed as he turned around to walk to the Bone-Eater's Well, only to be welcomed by the head of Miroku's staff.

"If you think you did nothing wrong, then why are you going to Kagome's time?" Miroku questioned as he removed the golden head of his staff from Inuyasha's face.

"I'm going to get the jewel shards…" Inuyasha stated as he blushed slightly and scratched his nose.

"And you won't get them, so let's just wait for Kagome to come back, shall we?"

"That's not good enough damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, only to leave himself open to Sango and Miroku sitting on Inuyasha's back to stop him from moving.

Back at Kagome's house, Sota was listening to Kagome vent in her pillow from the safety of the backside of his sister's door.

"Uh, sis? It's dinner time." Sota mumbled as he dodged the incoming pillow, followed by his sister storming out in a repressed rage. Sota took the pillow as a shield and kept it in front of him the whole time as he followed Kagome to the dinner table. Her simple presence making the once warm room become freezing with hatred and contempt.

"Kagome? You look, evil! Have you been possessed?" Kagome's grandfather asked with an intense look in his eyes.

"Can it." Kagome said sharply, knocking her grandfather in the head.

"Dad, just leave her be and let's have a nice, peaceful dinner." Kagome's mother told the old man kindly.

"Can I be excused?" Kagome said lifting the almost instantaneously eaten plate where a delicious meal once lay.

"Uh…sure!" Kagome's mother stared at the plate in disbelief.

"Good night!" Kagome yelled bitterly as she walked out of the room, when she got in the room, she saw there was a heart shaped piece of paper, tied with a bow across the top, her name written neatly in the middle. She opened the letter and read the contents:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know I hurt your feelings when I yelled at you, and I'm sorry that I made you feel bad about not having a valentine. I would be more than happy to be your valentine if it makes you feel better. Please come to my side of the Bone-Eater's Well tomorrow at noon._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

A short while later, Inuyasha smelled a hint of Kagome's blood, his worry going to his head as he rushed to the well to see what had happened. But instead of Kagome, he found a heart shaped card with a bow across the top, his name written in the middle. His curiosity piqued, he opened the letter and continued to read it:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry I asked you to participate in Valentine's Day; I assumed you wanted to do something with me; it was arrogant and selfish of me. Please meet me here tomorrow at noon._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

The next afternoon, Inuyasha sat in front of the well, sniffing for the thirtieth time to make sure that no one was watching, his ears intent on the well to check for Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice rang out as Inuyasha peeked over the well to see the girl climbing her way out of the well.

"Uh…Kagome!" Inuyasha stammered as he helped the girl out of the well, "I'm so-"

"No time for apologies!" Kagome told him as she got on his back, "Head for the mountains, we need to get to higher ground before sunset!"

"Uh, ok?" Inuyasha said as he started running, Kagome took out an astronomy book and started studying it intently.

After a few hours of running, Inuyasha finally took a break on a cliff, Kagome nodded to him and he let her off.

"Perfect, now sit right next to me." Kagome commanded softly.

"Uh, why?" Inuyasha looked oddly at Kagome as he sat down, and not a moment sooner after that, Kagome rested her head on his shoulders, Inuyasha flinched slightly and mumbled softly in embarrassment.

"What the-?" Inuyasha said, as he suddenly noticed a falling object from the sky, the rocky object had a long blue tail of fire and rained down with dozens of other rocks. "Whoa…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kagome asked him, the meteor shower continued in faster intervals of rocks and speeds. "Inuyasha?"

"Uh? Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Kagome asked shyly, not moving her head the slightest inch from Inuyasha's shoulders.

"WHAT? Uh…where did you get that-?" Inuyasha stopped as he noticed Kagome's face had moved a mere inch from his, Inuyasha wanted to say something, but his lips her quickly sealed by Kagome pressing her lips to his.

When the eternity of the kiss had ended, Kagome broke away and looked at Inuyasha sadly.

"Is that-" Kagome shuddered and continued, "a no?"

"It's a yes." Inuyasha said as he closed the gap she had created with another kiss.

Kagome woke up the next morning in a daze, quickly checking her surroundings, she tried to evaluate if what happened was a dream, or reality.

"You're up?" Sota said as he walked into Kagome's room, covered in glue and various tape and paper products. "Inuyasha carried you here late last night."

"Really?!" Kagome asked astonished, what happened last night wasn't a dream, that kiss was real! "Oh, and what happened to you?"

"Oh, I stayed up all weekend making Valentine's Day cards."


End file.
